halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Alpha
Characters Why is there a link to armor and species but not to characters? :Characters will appear in their specific game portals upon release 21:17, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Should a link to technology be featured on the main page? -Heretant Dead links on home page The two links on the main page "Weapons" and "Armor" direct to deleted pages for "Weapon Maps" and "Armor Maps." The first should direct to http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons and the second to whatever the armor page was intended for. Thejoeludwig (talk) 04:42, December 5, 2012 (UTC) It's been a while since those links on main page are down. Could someone please finally fix it? --TwomblyCZ (talk) 17:31, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Portable wiki -Portable wiki- Is there a way to download the wiki to my computer so i can access it will offline? I second that idea, is there a way it could be done?EmptyHead (talk) 01:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, one can do so by saving each and every page as an HTML file on one's computer. :You can get a database dump from - it's raw xml, so it's not particularly good for reading, but it's the easiest way to download the full wiki. :Wikipedia has an interesting page about database downloads, with links to some offline xml readers. Any xml reader that works for wikipedia should work for wikia. It's all mediawiki underneath. :You can also find a list of all files on - the "(file)" link is to the full sized image, which makes it easy to grab them all with most modern download managers. :Happy offlining! -452 03:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Also, googling offline wiki xml viewer has some other results. I've never tried any, so if you find a good one, let us know. -452 03:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :I just tested out WikiTaxi and it works well enough for text. It can't display images, and javascript and wikia specific stuff won't work, but what does work is: templates, formatted text, paragraphs, TOC, redirects. Unfortunately, categories appear to be ignored, which kinda sucks. Categories are displayed on each page, and each category page exists, but category pages don't display sub-categories. :Also, it imports .bz2 files, but wikia dumps are .gz files, so you'll have to extract the .gz and recompress it as .bz2, 7zip can do that. -452 05:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Minor grammatical error "...an article about the way the Halo Universe could expand and show us more of it's wonders." should be "...an article about the way the Halo Universe could expand and show us more of ITS wonders." --Saytun 00:37, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Awesome new layout Just putting it out there (and yes, I'm aware this isn't a talk page so don't say it) that the new layout is awesome, so good job Halo Players! CQCstyle14 (talk) 22:01, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Placing the ages and names revealed by the Halo 4 Essential Visual Guide? Hello Halo Nation, I was doing my daily rounds on /r/HaloStory, when I saw this particular discussion. I was astounded by some of the ages and deaths of the characters. Then I thought: Why hasn't Halo Nation sought to include this? Should you allow it, I would like to be the one to add this information to the appropriate articles, as part of having a first contribution. That said, I realize that there may be others who will want to do so as well. Should the administrators allow the information from the provided article to be archived, I say by all means help add it in. But not before I recieve a green light from the administrators here. Shadow-of-Sundered-Star (talk) 21:25, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Main Page Quiz? I was wondering why the quiz doesn't show any indication that you have already voted/allows you to seemingly vote more than once. Idk if this is an error/bug or intended. I'd apreciate if anyone could explain this to me. Thanks! :) ~Raptorclaw62 [Xili Gar] (talk) 21:47, November 30, 2013 (UTC) A page request. Please note that I am asking nicely. Ok what I am asking is, the stories in the halo universe takes place in the milky way galaxy, but say some one wanted more details of the galaxy. Is it possible that based on the halo universe some one can map out every star in the galaxy with fine detail? Listing it as if it where how to get to all the planets of both the humans and covenant races as well as the races that had nothing to do with the story events and their for where not listen (most of which are preindustrial any way.) Can some one please accomplish that? --. CIA391 (talk) 21:14, March 14, 2016 (UTC) :Um is this a good idea. I mean it would help link up the community also. --CIA391 (talk) 00:23, March 18, 2016 (GMT)